Inside Fullmetal
by Ghostlywails
Summary: When two girls find a suspicious book at the library, they are sent to a parallel universe. One where with very familiar people, and a practice known as Alchemy. Trapped in this world they play along for a way out. Until they realize where they really are. In their favorite Anime...Fullmetal Alchemist.
1. Lights Out

**Long story short, my very persistent friends finally wore me down and we decided to collaborate on a story. So why not make it about our favorite Anime _Fullmetal Alchemist?_** **My friend's posting her story on her wattpad and (possibly) her quotev account. Her username's Eclispse3456. Now****, without further adieu, we present to you, _Inside Fullmetal._**

* * *

Two girls were crowded around a lone computer in the library. They were on a wooden table surrounded by tall bookshelves, forming an almost enclosed space. It was a very old and private library in which one could get lost. The castle-like library was the girl's favorite of all the study places. The dark, blood red rug, old furnishing, and dim lighting only added to the library's mysterious feel.

All of a sudden they burst out laughing. The one with wavy hair fell out of her chair and rolled around the floor among the old and cluttered bookshelves. The gothic one laughed silently while banging the table. The one on the floor finally regained her composure and stood up.

"Poor Edward getting called short all the time." She said while patting off dust from her jeans.  
Axle snickered as she reread the text. "Who are you calling so short that if I eat a shrimp it would be considered cannibalism?"

They burst into hysterics again.

"This has to be the best one yet!"

Axle held on to her treasured X necklace for support and Ly continued laughing. Another girl emerged from the shelves. She had dark skin and short curly hair. Her dark brown eyes were hidden behind black glasses. She sported a volleyball shirt from one of her many tournament and dark blue jeans.

"Ly, Axle, what are you guys laughing about? I can hear you all the way at the other end of the library." The girls burst into another round of laughter, trying to form sentences.

"And Ed...and he...he...shrimp!" They managed to say through their laughter.

Jackie raised an eyebrow and walked passed them.  
"I hope you guys get a chance to start on your report, instead of looking at animes." With that she disappeared from sight and settled into the table outside of their enclosed space. She was never one for imagination. Always with the facts.

"Like that's ever gonna happen." Axle murmured. She toyed around with her X logo on her necklace and glanced back at the stack of animes. She was always jealous of Anime and basically fiction. They had such an interesting life, even if it was fake. Axle leaned her head back. She wanted an adventure to start already. Her adventure. There had to be more to life than...longing. She was fourteen and nothing had happened, but a few broken bones and mischief. She wanted something to proudly say that this was her life.

"I think we should." Ly interrupted. "Maybe they'll have an alchemy book or something."

"As if..."

Ly cut off Axle's sentence by giving her a little glare.

Groaning Axle finally agreed to search an alchemy book, and she disappeared in the dusty shelves.

Axle started to gather all the material she could find about Alchemy. After reading and watching Fullmetal Alchemist, both girls became entranced by alchemy, wanting to know every ounce of knowledge there was. Hoping to get information for their report (which was on alchemy! No surprise there.) due next week, they came to the ancient library in town to gather more information. They were already experts, but since the library contained older books, maybe they could find something the internet couldn't supply...

Axle came back a few minutes later holding a stack of books in her arms. Mostly manga, of course. Ly looked up from her book to Axle, whose face was hidden by a 3 foot stack.  
"Wow. You thinks that's enough?" She asked sarcastically.

Axle dropped the books into a messy pile and dusted her hands. Putting her hands on her hips, she matched Ly's sarcastic mode.

"Hmm... I don't know." She said leaning forward a little, "Think we should get more?"  
Ly rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to her book, but something caught her eye in the pile. An old leather bound book with a weird red colored trim, and the name was a bit odd also '_Instruction to Human Transmutation_'. Ly's eyes widened a bit. Thoughts raced around inside her head.

'But human transmutation isn't that supposed to be taboo?' She began to think, 'But if that's the case why would there be a whole book about it?'

Ly looked back up at Axle who was stretching her arms and adjusting her smoke-colored fingerless gloves.

"Uh, Axle you have to see this..."

Axle absentmindedly looked at Ly. She waited for a response, but Ly was staring intensely at something. Axle followed her gaze to the book. Noticing it, she tilted her head to get a better look at the cover. Her mouth slowly opened wide as she read the title. She knelt down to pick up the book. Strange. She furrowed her eyebrows in concentration. She didn't remember getting it.

The two slowly lifted their heads up, and as their eyes met their surprised expressions turned into ones of mischief.

Axle picked up the book and slowly stood up. She lifted the front cover, but frowned when it didn't open. She tried again in vain. It wouldn't budge! She stepped over the dumped books and placed the spine on the table. Ly followed her every move with curiosity. Axle put a hand on each side of the covers and tried to pry them apart. Still nothing. She grunted in annoyance.

"Here let me try." Ly said as she put her hand out.  
Axle slid the book over to the table, and plopped down in the chair next to her completely aggravated. She crossed her arms and put her feet up on the table, watching Ly's every move. Ly placed the book flat on the table and tried pulling at the cover, but it still didn't open. She tried again but still nothing happened. She grit her teeth getting annoyed.  
"Why in the name of soba noodles won't this thing open?!"

Axle grinned, "May I suggest nuking it?" Axle did have interesting theories she always wanted to test...

Ly gave her her signature glare and turned back to book. Axle just sighed, propping her elbow on the table to rest her head on her palm. She looked at Ly a little bored from the sudden lack of excitement, yet still curious. What could this book mean? Was it real, or was it false information gathered from an alchemy obsessed nutjob. And even if it was the latter, that still wouldn't explain why they couldn't open it.  
Ly continued to inspect the foreign book.

'Maybe there is something on the book to open it?' She thought.

As if reading her thoughts, Axle pointed to the familiar homunculus symbol in the back of the book. A dragon curled into an almost closed circle. A symbol both girls would recognize anywhere.

"How about that?" She said, pointing to the insignia. It seemed to have a small uneven hole in the middle of the lizard. Maybe it was a key hole, but it looked more like someone stabbed it with a sharp edge. Still, it might be something.

Ly turned the book around, laying the back cover facing up. She examined the hole and shook her head finding that it was nothing more than a dent. Ly continued to inspect. She ran her hand over the dragon then jerked her hand back when she reached the open mouth. Something about it was...off.

Axle tilted her head noticing the misplacement.

"The mouth, it's...it's completely biting the tail."

Ly relaxed, glad that they noticed the error, but that only confused her farther. Why was it drawn like that? Any amateur could google what the homunculus mark looked like. How could the author make a mistake like this? Ly scoffed at the author's lack of knowledge. Amateur.

Axle was also completely clueless to why it was drawn like that, but found herself having a newfound appreciation for this style. A dragon _eating_ its own tail. Wicked cool, she thought. Wait, but a dragon eating its own tail. A _HOMUNCULUS_ dragon _eating_ its _own_ tail. Wouldn't that mean-

Her thoughts were interrupted by Ly's frustrated grunt.  
"Fudge buckets!" She said as she threw her arms in the air. "This thing won't budge!  
"Shhh! This is a library." Axle said mockingly, laughing a bit at her friend's reaction. This only angered Ly even more as she crossed her arms and sank further in her chair, still seething with anger.

"Calm down, Wrath." Axle said using Ly's much fitting nickname. Ly stuck out her tongue.  
Axle reached over held the book once more. She ran her finger along the spine looking for something of significance.

Meanwhile, Ly was running all this through her mind. "If this is real, maybe it'll give us an insider for our report. Maybe we'll give the fandom an insider on alchemy! Something not commonly known about alchemy! I mean, human transmutation? That's a topic barely known to us. Mayb-" Ly calmed down, "No, it might just be a fake. Human transmutation? Impossible.

Axle set the book down, trying to think. '_Okay_, a _book that won't open_. _Analyze. Problem?_ _It won't open. Why? It's stuck. No, it's not stuck. It just won't open. It won't open.' _Axle closed her eyes chanting the words in her head. '_Wont open. Won't open. Won't. Open.' _Axle eyes shot open with a smile. '_A_ _key_!'

She absentmindedly stroked her X necklace, the only jewelry that she would ever wear, and glanced over the cover for a keyhole. There was none. She frowned and pressed the book to her ear. Nothing. '_Well, what did you_ _expect? A beating heart_?' Axle smirked and pressed the book against her heart as if following her conscious.

Ly glanced over to check how Axle was doing only to see the book glowing.

"Axle!" Ly cried.

"What?" Axle asked a bit surprised at Ly's anxious tone.

"T..The b...book!" Ly cried frantically pointing a finger at it as the light grew brighter.  
Axle looked down to see the illuminating book. She threw it out of surprise and it landed with a thunk in the middle of the table. The book begin to glow brighter and the light engulfed the whole table but it's hunger didn't stop there. It's hypnotic glow seemed to consume the whole alcove. The beam was so bright the girls could barely stand it.  
"What going on?!" Ly screamed as she rushed next to Axle, who was up against the wall.  
Axle only shook her head, "I...don't know" They tried to go to the exit only to realize that they were surrounded by the light and the wall.

The light continued to grow and grow until it was about to touch Ly and Axle. Just before they went in Axle turned to Ly.

"For the record, I blame you."

As suddenly as the light came, it disappeared, leaving not even a trance of what happened.

All too soon, Jackie emerged from the from her section to come and check up on the two only to see that they weren't there...and that they had left behind a stack of books. 'What a disgrace! They could have at least cleaned up after themselves.' She continued to look around. She was sure she heard yelling, but that didn't strike her uncommon for it was almost impossible to stop one of their arguments. Jackie shrugged it off and left for the free coffee and donuts they served right about this time. She headed off, oblivious to the fact that the girls were there.

...or at least they _were_.


	2. When in Rome

**Okay, let's get one thing straight. This isn't going to be a romance story, hence the genre. We're not going to fall in love with Edward or Al and they're not going to fall in love with us. Strictly Action, blood, and awesomeness. The closest thing to romance will be friendship bonding between Ly and I.**

**Uh, how exactly is that a romance?**  
_  
_**Oh, and here is Ly herself watching me as I publish this. Anything you want to say to Fanfiction?**

**Hi.**

**Well that was touching. Anyway, on with the story.**

* * *

_40 years before the Elric brothers are born_

A moan escapes Ly's lips as she pushed herself into a sitting position, a hand on her forehead. She turned to her left to see Axle laying next to her.

"Hey... Axle... Hey... Wake up! I said wake up!" Ly said as she shook Axle's unconscious body.

"Five more minutes..."Axle mumbled back

"Gosh darn, it wake up!" Ly yelled punching her in the arm.

Axle jolted up, punching her perpetrator out of instinct. Ly winced as her aggressive friend's fist collided with her shoulder.

"Axle! What was that for!?"

"I could ask _you_ the same thing." Axle mumbled as she sat up.

Ly rubbed her eyes with her palms, not yet aware of her surroundings. She patted her pants only to realize the material changed. Her eyes jerked open in shock.

Instead of regular blue jeans and her Ouran High School Host Club T-Shirt,

**[Which, by the way, her best friend, Axle, gave her for Christmas *Cough* *Cough* Your Welcome.**  
**Thank you, I severely appreciate it （≧∇≦) ] **

she wore sturdy lavender boots accompanied by a light purple loose skirt. A low-cut white blouse was hidden underneath an open dark purple over-shirt. The very confused girl ran a finger through her hair to discover her half-ponytail was gone. Her brown wavy hair and pink highlights matched well with her outfit. Wait? Pink highlights! Pink?! Pink! The girls had a code, which they followed with their very souls, and one of the rules is that pink was a color straight from the realms of hell. Well, so much for _that_ rule.

Realizing that she just lost her pride, Ly glanced over to examine Axle properly.

"Well that's new. I never expected you to be the type that wears skirts." Ly said a Cheshire grin on her face. '_At least I'm not the only one who couldn't show my face in public again_.'

Axle gave a confused face before looking down at her attire. Her faded pants were replaced with a short black (and not to mention tight) skirt. In place of her black work-out shirt was a white, delicate blouse with a long, black overcoat. The black fingerless were still there, but her ever present half-ponytail was replaced with her long hair combed down. Axle tensed up as she reached for her precious X necklace and relaxed when the familiar feel was in her hand. She glared at the girl in front of her when a smirk spread across her features.

"You're one to talk. You also experienced a wardrobe change."

Axle laughed at her expression while pounding her fist against the cobblestoned ground. She stood up brushing the dust off her skirt. Twisting around to get a better look at the back side, she sighed, "Well, at least it's black."

"Hey, you two!" They heard a voice yell behind them. Turning around they saw a man in a familiar looking military uniform.

"Are you here for the State Alchemist Exam?" He asks only to be met with the wide eyes of the two girls.

"State…?" Axle began.

"Alchemist…" Ly continued.

"Exam?" They asked in unison.

"Yes, aren't you two here to qualify?" The man asked again.

"Well...um...uh...One moment please!" Ly yelled leaving the man with a questioning look on his face. Ly and Axle bent over in a huddle whispering about the situation.

"What did you do?!"

"_Me_? You're the one who opened the book!"

"Really, Mrs. Let's-go-to-the-library!"

"Oh yeah, Mrs. Let's-just-get-every-single-book-I-see!"

"Yeah, but you….wait. Did he say alchemy?"

The man was surprised to see both pop up out of their huddle with an excited, "We'll do it!"

A few minutes later, the duo were sitting in a vast testing room with a hundred other applicants and an unopened test. The open space resembles a college classroom, but with a sense of mystique.

"Welcome, welcome to the State Alchemist exam. First, you take the writing and multiple choice portion of the State Alchemist Exam. Now, let me guess. All of you are probably here because you are the best alchemist in your towns, and, therefore, it will be perfectly easy to pass this test."

The middle-aged man in the front of the room, where a college professor would teach, stated warmly as lots of smiles were exchanged. Almost immediately his expression turned sour.

"Well, that's not the case! Only the best of the best can pass this exam, and you're going to have to prove to us that you _are_ the best! This isn't just an _ordinary_ test where an _ordinary_ person can come in and pass. It takes an _extra_ordinary person, and judging by what we've seen, not many people have what it takes. Well, enough pep talk. Now you may begin, but remember, cheat, or fail, this portion and you will be expelled from the rest of the test and thus crushing any dreams you probably have. The majority of you, no doubt." He finished with a sadistic smile. "Have fun!"

Axle and Ly exchanged unsure glances, before opening the packet. Axle glanced over the first question and snickered.

"What is this? Kindergarten?" Axle scoffed.

"I know! I haven't been asked that one since I first joined the fandom."

The duo easily skimmed through the test writing down and circling their answers with ease. Only after an hour one, or two, the duo, having kept an even pace, got up and turned in their exams to the psychopathic man who spoke earlier.

Now, getting a better look at his name tag, they learned his name was 'Kai.' He had the same blue uniform as every other worker, but his seemed more decorative. He had sharp features yet soft brown hair, which clashed tremendously with his almost-black eyes. Kai seemed to have a demon-like personality but maybe he was just bored with all the applicants. After all, It's hard to judge someone just after meeting them.

"Although this is _highly_ unlikely," Kai murmured with a little roll of his eyes, "If you have passed the exam, we will inform you, allowing you to move on. Just wait in the waiting room across the hall." He waved his hand uncaringly.

No, he was a jerk.

"Alright...Thanks, I guess?" Ly said, finishing her sentence with a questioning tone.

With that she and Axle walked off to the waiting room. A heavy silence hung in the air. Only three or four people had finished before them. Awkwardly, they made their way to a secluded corner by a window. Once they arrived, they plopped onto a wooden bench and waited.

...and waited.

Two men entered the room and went to sit at a table in the corner of the room.

...and waited.

More people entered, and a laugh was heard somewhere in the building.

...and waited.

Somebody dropped their pen.

...and waited.

Axle begin to play with her necklace while Ly begin to drum her finger on the arm rest. With each tap Ly became more annoyed. You see, she wasn't a very patient person.

Oh yes, they could've been discussing a lot of things right about then. Like, why were they wearing skirts? Who was that demonic man back there? Will they pass the test? Oh yeah, and the most obvious question, HOW DID THEY JUST TRAVEL THROUGH SPACE AND TIME THROUGH A MAGICAL GLOWING BOOK! But, instead, they decided to sit there, still in shock, no doubt. Ly was going with the _'this is all a dream_' theory and Axle was, well, Axle knew nothing like this ever happened to anyone, more specifically her. So she was just going with this until an explanation was given. After all, even if this was real, there was no use in panicking.

Ly groaned and turned her head to Axle, clearly dying of boredom. But within minutes, they were both focusing on such a mission that could possibly endanger the fabric of space and time itself...

"Rock, paper, scissors, _Shoot_!" They chanted.

"What?!" Ly yelled as she looked at their hands. Axle's fist was balled to resemble a rock while Ly had chosen scissors.

"Well, there's always two out of three," she contemplated with a careless shrug then furrowed her eyebrows in concentration, "or in this case 24 out of 47." At the mention of Axle's winning streak Ly banged her fist on the arm rest.

"This game is rigged!"

"Don't hate the player, hate the game." Axle recited, leaning back into her chair. But her gloating only lasted a few seconds as Kai burst through the doors. His dominant atmosphere received the attention of every eye in the room. To his right was a brown headed woman in a blue uniform holding a clip board. Axle stiffened as she finally recognized the suit, then a flash of the building popped into her mind.

She closed her eyes. "Dog of the military," she whispered. Her eyes shot opened.

"Ly, I know what's going on!"

"Yeah, me too, you CHEATER."

"What? No, I mean about the-"

"Listen all you supposed alchemists." Interrupted the overseer. An uneasy feeling fell over the room.

"Lt. Julia, here," he motioned to the girl next to him. _'With a little affection in his eyes_,' Axle noted. "Will call out the names of those who advanced. If you do not hear your name called, then exit the building."

Everyone glanced around nervously. The air became thick with anticipation. After all, some people practically gave away their lives to be here.

"If you do, however, then proceed to the outdoor stadium where we will hold the physical portion of the test." His cold eyes softened as he stepped back to let Lt. Julia announce the names. Lt. Julia thought nothing of his gesture, which earned a hurt look, and stepped forward.

"Kal Horum!"

Ly squealed. "Maybe we'll make it!"

Axle leaned over to make sure Ly, and only Ly, heard this.

"Ly, I know this may come as a shock to you, but think, think _really_ hard. Where are we?"

"A building," Ly stated, then further elaborated. "An _alchemy_ building."

"Ly, alchemy tests, blue suits, physical portion, central..." Axle trailed off leaving a very confused Ly. Axle tried to get the light bulb to ding in Ly's head, but only received a shake of her head. Axle sighed, "Dogs of the military."

Ly's eyes lit up in shock and realization.

"You don't think?"

"I don't know."

"Ly Trigo and Axle Steel!"

The duo stood in a new landscape, concrete floor spreading in every direction. Barely any trees were in the area, but right smack dab in the middle of the concrete base was mountain towered up on the right side of a square boundary.

On the left, a twin of the same, also stood tall, but this one was made of ice. The valley between the two was dry land with a river serpentine between the two mountains. The sun shone so brightly that it was a wonder the ice forge didn't melt. Nobody probably would've been able to stand the heat if it wasn't for the strong winds blowing across the land. Not a thing was in the sky, unless you counted the pathetic wisps that could hardly be called clouds.

Ly and Axle gave each other knowing looks as they were lead to the new terrain. Lt. Julia walked up to the landscape with the sadistic man, and swiveled to face them.

"You will now be taking the physical portion of the State Alchemist Exam!" She called out, in a nicer tone than her partner. "This landscape was built for you to show us what you've got! Feel free to use any material here to transmute to your liking!"

"But just remember," Kai started, "We will be watching and judging your abilities!" At this he put his hands behind his back with that all too familiar grin spreading across his face. "Well...If we believe you don't make the cut..." He dragged his finger across his throat.

"Oh, please," Axle started as she tied her hair back. "He's being so dramatic." Ly nodded in agreement.

"...fight fairly."

Both girls looked at each other.

"Wait, what?!"

"Begin!"

The two girls ran, or more like stumbled, to the specified terrain and looked around. From what they gathered so far, all they had to do was show their "abilities" or be the last one standing. Basically it was like a mini-hunger games, but without the death. At least, they hoped.

They made sure to keep together in this foreign situation, noticing how most had grouped together. So, by their pitiful amount of knowledge of what they were exactly supposed to be doing, they decided to just wing it. All too soon a giant rock hand erupted out of the ground and tried to grab them, separating one from the other. So much for _that_ plan.

"The heck?!" Ly yelled "I thought we were trying to show our abilities, not kill each other! Isn't this against the rules?!"

Another rock hand erupted out of the ground in front of her and once again tried to grab her.

"Alright now you're getting on my nerves!" Ly yelled out as she skidded to a stop and turned in another direction.

Before she could move a wall burst out of the ground blocking her path.

"That's it!" Ly yelled clearly reaching the last straw.

The very agitated girl clapped her hands together in concentration but, instead, a glowing blue light started in her palms and engulfed her arms. She diverged her arms from each other causing the light to be swallowed back into her limbs. Brown thick fur covered her arms, and at the end were paws. Sharp claws finished off the spectral along with a strange energy flow through the limbs. A Cheshire Cat grin spreading across her face as she looked for the person responsible for the rock monuments. One by one she tore the transmuted objects to shreds with the sharp clawed hands connected to her body. Finally, she came to the end of the line revealing a surprised women.

'_What just happened?'_

Ly senses came to, as she looked back at the horrified face and her claws. Panic flooded her. Then she turned around and ran.

Axle had her own problems. She was being cornered into an alcove by a pact of 4. One blond female and 3 very muscular and very built males. _'So fighting isn't an option'_ she thought. Backing up slowly away from her offenders, the victim hit the opening to a water pipe against the rock wall, stopping her from retracting. Axle started to observe her surroundings to see what she could use. In the midst of her thoughts, the female spoke.

"You can forfeit yourself from the test or we could do it for you."

Axle smiled, letting the hair coming out of her half pony-tail cover her face.

"I don't think so." She said calmly as she laid her hand on the water valve. Concentrating, she released all her energy to the opening, trying to break it open. Instead the whole pipe broke, releasing a heavy flow of water. All four flew back 20 feet from the pressure of the blast. She stepped aside, flabbergasted. '_I didn't even pull the lever yet, how did the pipe break?'_ She decided she had no time to figure out when she heard the distinct sound of footsteps nearing the corner.

Axle sprinted across the clearing, knowing the risk she was taking. A group of two blocked her way, ready to confront her. Axle extended her hand as her fingerless gloves started running with electricity. Her eyes widened and shook her hand in shock. The electricity was gone. Axle glanced up to see the team advancing. She smiled and extended her arm, letting her gloves run with the blue lightning again. Smirking, she released it unto the duo, blasting them out of the way, and out of the race.

She jumped into the other side of the maze, and raced to find Ly. God knows if she was still in this.

* * *

Kai leaned back in his chair easily. Today had been one of the more irritating days since he got stuck with the job of testing the state alchemist applicants. '_At least Julia was here,'_ he reasoned.

He opened one of his eyes to catch peek at the beautiful girl. Julia's light brown hair was tucked beneath her ear as she scribbled notes down on her of the Lieutenants were in a small office in the main building that oversees the playing field. They were both supposed to be observing the newbies, while evaluating their skill. However, Kai didn't see any need.

"You don't have to pay attention to the applicants, Julia. It's painfully obvious which ones are going to make it. The 7 Hitachi brother who have trained since birth. There is no need to watch."

"Maybe so, but we need to be doing our jobs anyway."

Kai sighed and went sat on the desk, right behind the other lieutenant. His stone cold eyes swiftly glanced over her notes before his focus turned to her. After a few moments of silence he spoke.

"I'm a bit distracted today anyway. Later on I will be attending my nephew's fourth birthday party."

"Oh really," She mumbled incoherently while she jotted something down.

"Yeah," He started as he leaned back a bit. "You remember my sister?"

"Oh yes, her son's name is..Roy, I believe?"

"Yes, he is something special. He's only four yet he understands more about alchemy than the average child. The kid's obsessed with it. Infact, I'll be doing a live demonstration at his party."

"Wasn't his father deceased last year?"

"Unfortunately yes. My brother-in-law died of pneumonia. My sister hardly has time working both shifts at the hospital so I'm practically raising him myself. Everyone should have some sort of fatherly figure. I think I could be a father, don't you?"

"That's not possible!"

Julia's surprised comment offended Kai. He jumped up from his comfortable position and faced Julia.

"Hey! What to you mean I can't raise a-"

"No-look!" She pointed at a girl dressed in almost all black running over a clearing. "She didn't use a transmutation symbol!"

Both Lieutenants rushed to the window in time to see another girl in claws to run towards the same direction as the girl in black. They exchanged serious glances at each other before sprinting outside.

* * *

'_I have claws._' Ly repeated over and over in her head as if it would produce any logic, but nothing made sense. Ly just kept on running. Her arms, or rather, claws, pumped up and down in rhythm with her legs. Her lungs were fine, but her previously injured knee was starting to wear down. Each step brought agony to herself, but she wouldn't acknowledge her body's cries. She didn't know where she was running to. She needed to find someone, something, that was familiar. That would help her make sense of the horror that her arms were gone and replaced with an animal's part.

She was so lost in thought, she didn't hear the footstep sounds around the corner.

The blur of colors running past her brought her back to the reality of the games. Ly jerked her head sideways to catch a glimpse of the opposer, who didn't seem to be _opposing_. A flash of recognition caused the lost girl to scream out in relief.

"_Axle_!"

Axle inhaled sharply at the use of her name. She looked around to see her companion staring contently at her. Both girl's eyes lit up at the reunion. Even though they had only been apart for no more than ten minutes.

"Ly!" Axle yelled happily until she did a double take at Ly's arms. Then the panicked tone set in.

"Why do you have claws?!"

"I don't know!" Ly answered back, the horror sweeping over her once again.

"Well, how did you get them?!"

"I don't know!" She worriedly flung her abnormal features towards Axle as if somehow the claws would transfer out of her. Much to Ly's dismay, Axle freaked and emitted the glowing blue electricity into Ly.

The victim jumped back in shock, emotionally and physically.

"..And you have..._powers_?"

The girls excitement died down as the realization dawned on them. As in sync to their moods, a heavy cloud hung overhead, giving an ominous feeling. The wind died down allowing both girls to converse easily. They forgot all about the competition. Because when you realize the truth of what you just did, it's hard to remember about any competition...because they just practiced alchemy.

Ly was the first to speak.

"B-but that's impossible, right? I mean, like, it wasn't even..possible...and even if it was that would defy the laws of equivalent exchange. Right?"

"I-I think so, but how did we.." Axle trailed off, at least trying to find an explanation to at least the equivalent exchange problem. _Never mind_ how this was all possible. When being teleported a different dimension, you don't question the norm there.

"Wait!" Axle brightened, "My gloves! Remember last year how my hands were always cold? And how I started wearing the gloves? Well, they, my hands I mean, were still cold after that. So I brought eco-friendly, self-charging, heating gloves. I probably just amplify the electricity from the gloves to shoot. Hence I'm not making something out of nothing. Laws of equivalent exchange."

"Oh, well that makes sense, it's just that, that still doesn't explain why I Have TRANSMUTED ARMS!"

Axle gestured to calm down before she got into another one of her famous anger bursts. "I don't know. I don't think that should be possible. But-"

"NO FREAKING BUTS JUST GIVE ME AN ANSWER!" Ly yelled.

"Huh, okay. Well, I can't tell you why you're a mutant, but I can tell you how we can transmute without a transmutation circle." Axle baited.

"And this oh so amazing breakthrough is what exactly?"

"We aren't from here, genius! We're not from Anime land or whatever this is. We are _people_ from _earth_. And somehow we ended up in this alternate universe through a magic book."

Saying the truth out loud for the first time had an effect on them. Once again, the realization of what was happening to them hit them like a blow to the chest.

"...and that's why we can transmute." Axle concluded.

"That is so...COOL WE ARE IN FMA! WE CAN TRANSMUTE TOO!"

Axle brightened at her outburst._ 'At least she wasn't in shock and passed out or something._' A smile begin to form on her lips and, as she so often has been told, that was rare. A genuine smile.

"We are! We're _in_ an Anime! Ha!"

Both girls started prancing around like complete idiots. They were in complete joy as they had their mini-celebration, that is until a rock slid down to their feet from a nearby hill. The memories of the final test flooded back as they immediately went to a back-to-back position. They had often played video games together and were just a bit excited they were finally going to use this tactic in real life.

"Just like call of duty?" Ly asked.

"Just like call of duty." Axle confirmed.

Out of the blue, a solid voice rang. "Our covers been blown! Move in!"

The very next second, a intimidating group of 7 wearing all dark blue and black fell into the clearing from the rock above. Dark red transmutation circles sewn into their gloves greatly clashed. All of the opposers looked fairly similar with their thin hair and agile built. Only about two or three had glasses. The obvious leader moved forward and tucked in his black gloves. His silky voice filled the canyon.

"It seems as if we are the only two groups left and, as you know, only 7 people can be excepted. The only logical thing to do would be to expel both of you." He and his wolf-like pack smiled cruelly.

"Seven? I thought it was just who passed." Ly whispered to Axle.

Axle complied. "This must have been a past rule, later on amended. We might be in the time before Ed is born."

Ly sighed disappointedly, "I would've so liked to have met him."

Ly's pouting was cut short, when a dirt arrow zoomed past them. All strategy left both girls as they scrambled for cover.

"So Axle shall we use my amazing tactic of rushing in and killing everyone? Well, minus the killing." She yelled over the barrage of objects hitting various places.

Axle responded with a loud grunt as she jumped (it was more of a leapfrog due to her lack of experience in gymnastics) over one of the guys that ducked. Axle regained her composure and backed up, before rushing back in the small crowd. She already knew what she was going to do. Clasping her hands together, a giant ball of blue lighting emerged, followed by lashes of the electricity coming off the ball. Her hair came loose and blew violently. The newly created storm charged up and, without warning, was released. Unfortunately, it's power was to much for Axle, so it curved. Giving the targets enough time to jump out of the way.

Axle gave a tired grunt of frustration, and charged to meet the group that she missed. _'I only need to take out two.'_

"Jeez Axle leave some for me! Don't hog all the fun!" Ly yelled her transmuted arm propped on the shoulder of one of her targets.

The boy who Ly was leaning on turned slowly to meet her eyes and weird twisted smile.  
"Hi nice meeting you. I'm Ly and this clawed hand here is gonna send you flying." She said happily while raising her paw, swiftly swiping it at him sending him flying into a pile of rocks. As soon as she impacted the boy fell unconscious, and Ly turning around cheerfully faced the others.

"Alright, who's next."

"Who's hogging all the fun now?" Axle rushed passed her and created another lightning bolt. Releasing it on a duo with glasses, she turned around to look at Ly.

"Well I guess that's settled now." Ly stated as the groupie fell to the floor.

Clapping her hands together a bright light emitted, and her normal arms appeared once again.

Axle raised an eyebrow, a bit shocked. "How'd you figure that out?"

"Figure what out?"

"Uh, how to change your animal arms back."

Looking down at her arms surprise filled her being as she gazed at her now human arms.

"Oh god...I HAVE OPPOSABLE THUMBS AGAIN!"

Axle rolled her eyes but laughed._ 'Yup, __she's__ back.'_

The leader of the pack screamed out in frustration and hatred. He aggressively stalked up to both girls, throwing his bag down on the ground. He raised a angry fist threateningly at the duo while his partners helped the two that got hurt.

"Who do you think _you_ are? We have trained _years_ for this! All seven of us and we are _not_ about to be taken down by two untalented, ugly losers. You are dead" He raised his fist up higher about to strike. Both of the girls immediately cowered, but the punch never came.

"That won't be necessary."

The three alchemists looked up to see Kai in all his glory holding the jerk's fist in wore his cold smile, kind of like Sebastien from Black Butler. Both girls thought they would never be so happy to see him. Their savior abruptly dropped the teenager's fists and turned around with his hands stationed behind his back. As he started walking he called out.

"That will be all. We have the allotted amount that is needed. 5/7th's of the Hitachi brothers and these two equal the seven. Congratulations."

While a smile lit up the duo's faces, the eldest Hitachi brother screamed out to the man.

"What?! You can't expect me to believe that these..things..made it to the final in the state alchemist exam. What about my brothers! We have been training since _birth_!"

At the annoyance of being yelled at, especially by someone inferior to his status, he turned around maintaining his temper.

"I understand. I'm not sure how those two managed to surpass you either," The girls stopped doing their happy dance to glare at him. "but rules _are_ rules, regardless of training experience."

Many of the other failed applicants, and staff members overseeing the test, gathered around the starting fight. The fuming applicant was about to explode when a shrill cry sounded throughout the canyon. Ly and Axle turned around to see the other 5 siblings crowded around an unmoving body. A young looking nurse rushed passed them to exam the unconscious boy, followed by a man with dirty blond hair and matching beard. He had a certain air of superiority to him.

"What's going on?" Ly whispered, looking worriedly at her friend.

A sinking feeling began to form in Axle's heart. "I think we-"

"He's okay!"

A sigh of relief passed over the group. The wounded boy carried onto a wheelchair with two of his brothers tailing him. The rest demanded attention from the important man, who turned out to be the major.

"That was our brother! He could have been killed, thanks to the recklessness of those two!" The eldest Hitachi yelled. "I demand something to be done!"

The major stroked his beard with a faraway look. "Yes, I agree." His voice was deep matching his serious tone. Yet he didn't seem quite mad, almost amused.

"Lieutenant Kai!" He called. In an instant Kai stood front and center.

"Yes, Major Sul?!" The lieutenant replied.

"We'll have to make a change to the rules. From now on, no combat, just show of skills. Many people can't even prove that anyway. There is no fixated number for state alchemist entrees now."

Kai seemed a bit taken back by this, but his cold smile quickly returned.

"I'll see to it." He answered as Sul walked away. His expression changed to a harsh authoritative one and his tone matched. "Everyone else-leave!" He looked straight into the remaining individuals that were standing still amongst everyone's rush to leave.

"Not the champions though. You seven, come with me."


End file.
